Cálido Frío
by K.B Ayami Malfoy
Summary: Unvierso Alterno a la historia de RoG y luego de Frozen. "¿Jack Frost? ¡Ah! Qué lindo cuento de cuando éramos más pequeñas." Elsa para él, se había convertido en una niña que creció y como todo niño que crece, deja de creer. [Multicrossover]
1. Prólogo: Un corazón asustado

Prólogo: Un corazón asustado.

Oscuridad.

Eso acechaba el lugar, aquel insólito que él llamaba "hogar". No sabía cuántos años o siglos había permanecido en las sombras, claro, tenía que ser alusivo a su nombre. Pero luego de vivir tanto en un lugar como este uno se cansa y empieza a enfriar su corazón, sin nadie que crea en él o alguien que pueda calmar su "alma", era lógico que se convirtiera en lo que es ahora. Un ser de oscuridad y nada más.

Y no era de extrañarse que por ese motivo odiara a los que siempre se la pasaban sonriendo o a los que se la pasaban divirtiéndose y viendo las buenas cosas de la vida, como si él no existiera.

¿Es que no tienen miedo?

Todo por culpa de ellos.

Esos que se hacían llamar "Guardianes", protegiendo a quienes él debía de atormentar. Es cierto, en la vida debe de haber un equilibrio.

Bueno y malo.

Blanco y negro.

Calor y frío.

Pero para él no lo había. Más de la mitad era bondad y lo que restaba era lo que él hacía. Miedo, oscuridad, pesadillas. No era justo para él. Tenía que hacer algo y lo iba a hacer.

¿Pero cómo?

¿Cómo atormentar a la gente?

¿Cómo ganar esta batalla?

Como si lo hubiera pedido a alguien, las respuestas a esas preguntas aparecieron como una luz en el centro de ese lugar. Aquel hombre alzó una ceja al ver eso pero se acercó sin dudar ni nada. Y fue cuando la vio.

Un lugar cubierto con una capa de nieve blanca y densa, pero a la vez hermosa y peligrosa. ¿Qué quería decir esto? Iba a desaparecer aquella pequeña luz cuando notó la verdadera respuesta. En ese lugar había dos niñas, no pasaban de los cinco años y al parecer eran hermanas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello entre pelirrojo y castaño quién sonreía a más no poder mientras soltaba unas carcajadas y llamaba a la otra niña, a quien le causó más curiosidad por su aspecto. Se veía a simple vista que era la mayor, no solo por el tamaño era casi mínimo, sino también por su comportamiento.

— ¡Elsa! — Gritó la niña mientras corría hacia su hermana dando pequeños saltos en algunos momentos. Se notaba que era demasiado hiperactiva. — ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!

La chica de cabello rubio cenizo que correspondía al nombre de Elsa, soltó una risa más tranquila mientras negaba moviendo su cabeza.

— No, Annna. Hay suficiente nieve aquí. No es necesario. — Aclaró Elsa, pero al ver el rostro suplicante de su hermana no pudo resistir e hizo un gesto para que se acercase a ella. Cosa que hizo al instante.

Pitch tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos más "¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer aquella mocosa?" Puso mucha atención para ver la próxima acción de esa niña y ni tardó en abrir los ojos en total sorpresa a lo que estaba viendo. Esa niña, Elsa, tenía un poder especial y lo podía ver claramente como sus dos pequeñas manos formaban una especie de esfera de una ventisca para luego formar nieve, blanca y suave, como la que las rodeaba.

Esa niña era la clave de todo.

Los niños eran fáciles de manipular.

Simplemente les ofrecías algo y hacían lo que pedías.

Una sonrisa maliciosa de formó en su rostro, solo tenía que buscar a esa mocosa y atraparla. Sería la clave de todo su plan o eso pensó hasta que vio algo que hizo que su expresión cambiara por completo.

Unas voces llamaron a las niñas y solo se fue Anna, pues otra voz había detenido a Elsa, quién volteó sonriendo casi como lo hacía su pequeña hermana.

— ¿Cuánto llevabas ahí? — Caminó hacia el lado contrario en donde se había ido su hermana, claramente estaba hablando con alguien.

— Pues… Desde que llegaron a este lugar. — No, esa voz. No podía ser esa persona. Siempre arruinando sus planes cuando no se daba cuenta. Tenía que ser un error claramente.

O eso pensó hasta que vio lo que no quería ver. Un chico de cabello blanco que hacía contraste con su tez, traía consigo un bastón largo de madera sobre su hombro y en su rostro se podía notar una sonrisa amplia. Sí, era él.

— Debiste haberme dicho, así hubiéramos jugado los dos. — Se cruzó de brazos la pequeña mientras reprochaba al chico quien se agachó a su altura y revolvió su cabello.

— Era cosa de ustedes, solo me dedico a verlas. — Sonrió ladino antes de reincorporarse y empezar a caminar de un lado a otro con su bastón. — Además, quería ver cómo ibas con tu poder y si me metía era claro que quién haría todo sería yo.

Elsa hizo un pequeño puchero, se veía que a ella le hubiera gustado pasar tiempo con él, cosa que no fue posible. El peliblanco ignoró el gesto por un momento antes de seguir hablando.

— Elsa, tus poderes son increíbles. Mejoras cada día. — Su voz parecía que la animaba de una manera inconsciente, o bien, era claro en sus palabras y quería alegrar a la pequeña rubia quien estaba sonriendo un poco avergonzada. — Incluso podía decirle a la Luna que te deje como mi heredera.

Este último comentario hizo que la niña abriera sus ojos un poco asustada y negó varias veces seguidas moviendo su cabeza.

— ¡No, no, no! Nunca podría dejar a mi familia sola. — Esto hizo que el joven soltara una sonora carcajada, lo había dicho en broma, pero al parecer Elsa lo había tomado como algo verdadero. Ni él estaba seguro si se podía hacer eso.

— Ah, lo decía en broma, enana. Pero eso sí, cuando tengas un poco más de edad, ten por seguro que vendré a buscarte. — Le guiñó un ojo inocente, esto también lo había dicho en broma puesto que bien sabía que aunque por más hermosa que se volviera aquella niña, seguía siendo humana y nunca podría estar con un espíritu como él.

— Agh, Jack… Cosas de ese tipo no. Nunca me voy a enamorar. — Elsa hizo un gesto de asco al decir esto, cosa que le causó gracia.

— Eso espero, pequeña. —Volvió a revolver el cabello rubio de la niña y antes que continuara escucharon la voz de lo que era su madre. — Creo que se preocuparon, debes de ir, enana.

Elsa torció los labios en disgusto, quería quedarse a platicar más con él, pero al parecer no iba a ser posible. Miró por última vez al peliblanco antes de que él le dijera que se fuera con una sonrisa. Asintió con pesadez y corrió hacia dónde provenía la voz. Y antes de que partiera el joven logró a escuchar algo que hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara más de lo que estaba.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Elsa? — Preguntó Anna quién estaba a lado de su madre un poco molesta por haber tardado tanto.

— ¡Ah! Andaba con Jack…

— ¿¡Lo viste!? — Elsa asintió y antes de que hablara fue interrumpida por su hermana. — ¿¡Y por qué no me dijiste!? ¡Contigo y él pudimos haber creado una graaaaaaaaaan tormenta de nieve!

Su madre soltó una pequeña risa mientras negada y tomaba las manos pequeñas de sus dos hijas para conducirlas al castillo.

— ¿Quién es ese "Jack"? —Preguntó la mujer.

— ¡Jack Frost! ¡El chico quien trae la nieve todos los inviernos! — Gritó emocionada Anna.

— Tiene los mismos poderes que yo, madre… ¡Ya te lo había dicho! –Reclamó Elsa a su madre sin dejar de caminar tomada de la mano de ella.

— ¡Ah! Ese chico… — Tuvo que suprimir una pequeña risa por lo que le estaban diciendo sus hijas, cuentos de niños, así los nombraba. — Vamos, que es casi hora de la merienda y si no comen, Jack Frost se enojará.

Elsa y Anna rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, al parecer no comprendía bien el concepto y el lema del chico. ¿Regañarlas? Claro, como si él hiciera eso.

_—No madre, él nunca haría eso. Es más… Lanzaría la comida para que hubiera diversión en la merienda. _

_—Solo se enojaría si no creyéramos en él. Cosa que nunca pasaría._

¿Creer en él?"

La luz que mostraba aquella escena se desvaneció en ese instante, esto se le hacía un poco complicado. A pesar de que Jack no fuera aún un Guardián, siempre se dedicaba a proteger a los niños y se notaba el gran lazo que tenía con esa mocosa.

Tenía que romper ese lazo que los unía y sabía bien como. Todo estaba en los poderes de ella. Era el frágil hilo que los mantenía juntos. Los niños son fáciles de asustar y la mejor manera de hacer una persona frágil es inculcarle miedo, pero no por algo o alguien, si no de sí mismo.

Sí, a partir de ahora se dedicaría a sembrar esa semilla en ella.

Los días de diversión y sonrisa de Elsa iban a acabar muy pronto así de igual manera, recortaría el hilo que mantenía unido a Elsa con Jack Frost.

Y así fue.

Pasó tiempo luego de haber elegido a la princesa de Arendelle como la clave de su plan y había sido un éxito en tal solo una noche. Mientras Elsa y Anna jugaban en una sala grande con los poderes de la rubia ocurrió lo que él quería.

Un accidente que cambiaría todo.

Por error, el poder de Elsa impactó en su hermana, desgraciadamente en su cabeza, pero algo era algo, por lo menos el propósito se había cumplido y desde ahí solo tenía que recordarle día a día lo que era.

Un monstruo.

Uno que casi mata a su hermana.

Y todo había sido un éxito, aquellas fantasía que había tenido alguna vez de pequeña, conforme iba creciendo fueron desapareciendo. Así como él.

El nombre de Jack Frost para Elsa, se volvió invisible. Incluso en una ocasión le dijo a su hermana Anna para que la dejara en paz » ¿Jack Frost? ¡Ah! Qué lindo cuento de cuando éramos más pequeñas. «

Irónicamente aquella relación entre ambos se congeló. Incluso para Jack, quién también había decido olvidarse del nombre de la princesa, escondiéndolo entre otros más, incluso ahora solo mandaba el invierno al reino sin quedarse un momento como antes.

Todo iba de maravilla y más cuando los padres de aquellas princesas sufrieron un terrible final que dejó marcada a ambas, pero más a Elsa. Incluso ya no era necesario obligarla a que pensara en lo que era, simplemente se lo decía una vez y lo aceptaba.

Elsa ya era suya.

O por lo menos eso creía, puesto que en su corazón aún había una parte sin oscurecer y era la que tenía grabado el nombre de su hermana. Ahora tenía que pensar en algo para romper eso, puesto que por más que hacía que Elsa negara a su hermana, ella insistía y mantenía con fuerza y nudo ese hilo. Así que la respuesta era fácil. Anna tendría el mismo final que sus padres y con eso, podría decir Jaque Mate en esta primera batalla.

Solo tenía que esperar el momento. El cuál llegó justo el día en que coronarían a la princesa en Reina. Se dedicó a mirar el evento oculto en las sombras, siempre susurrándole a Elsa » Un error y te descubrirán, un error y se asustarán de ti. Recuerda lo que eres. « Y ese error pasó. Los poderes de la reina se dieron a relucir en medio de la fiesta y dicho y hecho pasó, la gente estaba asustada por su comportamiento, estaba a un paso, solo tenía que encargarse de lo demás y claro, aquel príncipe llamado Hans lo estaba ayudando sin que se diera cuenta, él se encargaría de Anna y él de que Elsa oscureciera lo poco que le quedaba.

Adiós a su sonrisa.

Hola al miedo de cada día.

Y se confío totalmente.

Eso provocó que todo fallara.

Un grito estruendoso se escuchó en todo el lugar oscuro haciendo eco por varios segundos.

¡Todo!

¡Todo estaba saliendo perfecto!

Elsa de una manera se estaba volviendo su aliada.

Hans engañó a la hermana.

Anna casi muere.

Casi.

Casi.

Ese "casi" hizo que todo fallara.

Al final, todo había salido como los Guardianes esperaban. Arendelle se descongeló de ese frío invierno causado por la reina. Y el corazón de ella igual. Tan cerca que estuvo, pero claro. Donde fuego hubo, cenizas queda. Y un corazón nunca vuelve a ser igual, por más que intentes arreglarlo siempre tendrá una herida fácil de volver a abrirla. Y eso haría.

Volvería por ella.

Un día volvería por la Reina de las Nieves y todo acabaría.

Pero por ahora tenía otro plan.

No fue mucho cuando Pitch volvió a atacar pero ahora de manera directa, se dedicaría a inculcar el miedo a todos los niños del planeta, haría que dejaran de creer en esos Guardianes.

Pero también se confió de más.

Creyó haber conseguido a Jack Frost como su aliado.

Un chico frágil, o es lo que parecía.

Y de la misma manera falló. Y peor que antes.

Jack Frost fue elegido como el nuevo Guardián, cosa que le desagradó mucho. Trató de amenazarlo, chantajearlo, incluso tomar su centro a la fuerza, pero nada funcionó, ese chico se había vuelto más fuerte de lo que pensaba o bien, lo que nunca se dio cuenta.

Fue condenado por él, las sombras lo arrastraron hasta su territorio y no pudo volver a salir hasta que recuperara todas sus fuerzas y claro, tuviera un nuevo plan. Esto no se quedaría así, volvería todas las veces necesarias para cobrar su venganza.

¿Creen que se le ha olvidado?

No, aún tiene su pieza clave en este juego.

Tiene muchas piezas, dos de ellas son muy valiosas. Pero por ahora, solo usaría la más frágil pero poderosa.

Y al parecer los Guardianes se darían cuenta de eso.

¿Qué más daba?

Ahora solo tendría cuidado con sus movimientos, estas dos fallidas habían sido porque se apresuró al final. Fue lento el inicio, pero luego aceleró, eso hizo que fallara. Pero ahora no.

Esta vez no.

_Polo Norte. _

El olor a galletas inundaba el taller de Norte, un hombre grande con una barba blanca y tatuajes en los brazos, además de actitud fuerte y de liderazgo. Era mitad de año, así que estaban a un ritmo normal de trabajo, un poco apresurado en unas cosas, pero en sí, nada de presión.

Norte estaba en estancia probando nuevos juguetes para los niños hechos de hielo, un avión y un barco principalmente, sonrió al ver que ambos funcionaban.

— ¡Esto se merece un buen plato de galletas! — Exclamó alegremente aquel hombre mientras se acercaba a donde supuestamente estaba el plato, pero no era así. Por lo que volteó frunciendo el ceño para ver dónde lo había puesto, estaba seguro que lo ahí lo había dejado y claro que lo hizo solo que cierta persona se había comido las galletas. — ¿¡Cuándo entraste aquí!?

Jack soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado y caminaba por el lugar.

— ¿Dos… tres… cuatro horas? — Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. — Solo vine porque estaba aburrido ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

— ¡Ah! ¿Es que acaso no hay ningún lugar donde hagas nevar? — Respondió con una pregunta mientras tomaba asiento de forma pesada y brusca sobre su silla.

— Ya lo hice. Peeeeeeeero, por alguna razón no ando para jugar con los niños como siempre.

— ¿Jack Frost sin ganas de molestar, digo, de jugar? —Alzó una ceja mirando al chico y soltó un suspiro. — No es normal eso, eh. Llevas una semana así ¿No estarás enfermo?

Ladeó la cabeza un poco y negó, no creía que alguien como él se pudiera enfermar, o bien, nunca le había pasado.

— Supongo que es solo momentario. —Hizo un ademán de restarle importancia al asunto y se dedicó a mirar los juguetes que había en ese lugar. — Me gustaba más el primero. A los niños les sorprendería más el avión que el barco. Bueno, si hablamos de un lugar que no hay agua.

Norte sonrió gustoso, en cierta manera siempre le agradaba la opinión de Jack sobre sus creaciones, puede ser que trate con niños, pero él era más exacto con los gustos, pensamientos y sentimientos de los niños. Por algo era un Guardián. El hombre se levantó y fue por una taza de chocolate para ambos, una que le tendió a él y otra que se quedó él para tomarle antes se seguir hablándole.

— Por ahí me enteré que cierto espíritu de las flores intentó besarte. — Comentó como si no fuera nada importante, pero eso hizo que Jack se ahogara con el chocolate que estaba tomando en ese momento, algo que provocó que Norte soltara una carcajada sonora. — Nunca se me pasa nada, Jack. Ni menos cuando su padre vino a reclamarle por hacerla llorar luego de rechazarla.

Jack soltó un chasquido y desvió la mirada, no era la primera vez que pasaba, desde que se había vuelto guardián y había ayudado a lo de Pitch, muchas chicas, claramente espíritus como él, se mostraban interesadas. Claro, antes ni lo tomaban en cuenta y ahora parecía una estrella famosa.

— Estar en una relación de ese tipo no me interesa mucho que digamos, Norte. Es algo… raro para mí. — Exclamó Jack en un tono de desinterés.

— ¡Claro que lo es! Siempre te la vives rechazando a las jovencitas.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Más de una de ellas solo les intereso por lo que hice. Y nunca olvidaré cuando aquella espíritu del agua m besó y resultaba que salía con alguien más. — Aclaró alzando una ceja, nunca olvidaría ese día que trataba de congelar una bella cascada y aquella joven se le acercó de más, claro, él iba a rechazarla como siempre, pero ese día inesperadamente lo besó, beso que duró menos de segundos puesto que al instante llegó quién era pareja de ella. Luego de eso, se sorprende aún como es que sigue vivo.

Norte negó con una pequeña sonrisa antes dejar su taza a un lado.

— Algún día llegará una joven que te haga cambiar de opinión.

El Guardián torció los labios, pensar en salir con alguien sería estar encadenado, eso sería, sin diversión y no podría aguantarlo, quizás eran pensamientos de niños, pero eran suyos y no lo harían cambiar de opinión. En ese momento iba a reclamar lo que había pensado, pero la puerta se abrió con fuerza dejando pasar a un yeti "hablando" apresuradamente y preocupado. Norte se levantó rápido, Jack aún no entendía bien, como es que comprendía esas palabras, si es que se podía llamar así.

Se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba un gran globo terráqueo con luces en ella, para el peliblanco todo se veía normal, pero para Norte no, algo estaba pasando de nuevo.

— Es Pitch, de nuevo. — Exclamó una voz detrás de ambos que hizo que se voltearan rápidamente.

El Hada de los Dientes, el conejo de pascua y Sandman estaban ahí, los tres con una cara de preocupación. Jack les iba a preguntar cómo y cuándo habían llegado pero Norte no lo dejó.

— ¿Qué planea ahora ese?

— Al parecer tiene un arma y lo piensa usar para volver a intentar lo de la otra vez. — Contestó Tooth mientras volaba cerca de ellos y luego miró al peliblanco con una sonrisa amigable. — Hola, Jack.

Jack soltó un chasquido haciendo caso omiso a lo último, solo había prestado atención a lo primero. No porque no le interesaba saludarla, sino porque estaba cansado de Pitch y sus planes siempre fallidos.

— ¿Es qué no tiene cosas mejores que hacer? Debería rendirse ya con eso.

El conejo frunció notable el ceño y miró al chico con disgusto.

— Esta vez es peor, según mis fuentes, sé quién es el arma. O una de ellas.

Todos miraron con intriga al conejo. ¿Es que había dicho "quién"?

— ¿Quién es…? — Preguntó firme Norte.

— No recuerdo su nombre, pero… — El conejo dio un salto hacia el globo terráqueo para hacerlo girar hacia el punto dónde se encontraba dicha persona. — Vive aquí.

Jack abrió los ojos un poco y pensó: "Arendelle" ¿Qué quería Pitch ahí? Por alguna razón un nombre se le vino a la mente, nombre que había susurrado inconscientemente.

— Elsa… -Murmuró. Hace tiempo que no sabía de ella, años, incluso creía haber olvidado su nombre como ella lo había hecho con él. Todos voltearon a ver al peliblanco al verlo decir algo y Tooth fue la primera en preguntar.

— ¿Es qué sabes quién es, Jack?

— N-no estoy seguro… Hey, tú, Conejo. Sigue hablando. —Expresó con un tono que al mencionado le molestó, pero aun así continúo antes de verse interrumpido.

— Tiene un poder especial, un poder a que a Pitch le interesó mucho hace años y que no pudo conseguir por completo, pero al parecer lo está volviendo a intentar.

"Poder", eso confirmó todas sus sospechas, no conocía a ningún niño en Arendelle que tuviera un poder como el de ella. Y Pitch quería eso. No dejaría que pasara. Bajó la mirada un poco, la última vez que trató de hablar con aquella niña, ella ya no lo podía ver, era claro que ya no creía.

— Es fácil, solo tenemos que ir hacia ese lugar, tomar a esa persona y ocultarla de Pitch. — Dijo Norte preparando sus próximos planes. — Aquí la podemos ocultar, pero será alternativos, luego de unos días pas-

Una risa del joven interrumpió al hombre quién lo miró indignado y esperó a que dijera su motivo de eso.

— No podrán, ella es muy… terca.

— ¿Ella? —Preguntó con un poco de curiosidad Tooth.

— Sí, ella… Nunca le gustó que la protegieran. Por lo que será complicado. Además, no podemos solo ir por ella y ocultarla. Pitch la encontraría tarde o temprano.

Norte sonrió ladino antes de darles la espalda a todos, tenía un plan formulado, algo que había improvisado en ese momento.

— No será esta vez nuestra batalla. Tendremos más aliados.

Sandman sonrió de igual manera, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del hombre de rojo. Los demás en cambio esperaron a que dijera su plan.

— Será complicado como bien dice Jack, pero si todo funciona, tenemos esta batalla asegurada. Jack… Tendrás una participación especial junto a unas personas.

— ¿Qué, qué, qué? — Preguntó repetidas veces el chico. Una cosa era trabajar con ellos, quienes ya se había acostumbrado, pero otra cosa era trabajar con otra gente que no conocía. Lo más seguro que otros espíritus. — No, no pienso trabajar con-

— No serán con espíritus, Jack. — Mantuvo su sonrisa sin dejar de ver al peliblanco. — Son humanos.

El conejo frunció el ceño y se puso frente al hombre. No le parecía nada su idea, si de por sí, ellos podían salir heridos a pesar de sus grandes habilidades, incluir humanos para cuidar a una humana, era muy pero muy mala idea.

— Estoy de acuerdo con él, aunque parezca increíble. Nada de humanos.

Tooth que se había mantenido totalmente impactada por eso, volvió de su trance y asintió nerviosa.

— Por más fuertes que sean, no creo que puedan con Pitch. A penas nosotros lo hacemos. Quizás si le pedimos al Ratón Pérez…

— Detesto los ratones. —Exclamó molesto el Conejo.

— ¡Pero es muy amigable!

Norte soltó un suspiro, sabía bien que no iban a estar de acuerdo, pero él sabía bien lo que hacía o más bien, la Luna. Sandaman fue el único que parecía de acuerdo con él, claro, Jack no opinaba al respecto, su mente se encontraba en otro lado, más preciso en el nombre de quién debían proteger.

_» ¿Jack Frost? ¡Ah! Qué lindo cuento de cuando éramos más pequeñas. «_

Esas palabras se volvieron eco en ese momento, desde ahí se había acostumbrado a ser tratado como un cuento, hasta que claro, pasó lo de Pitch y niños empezaron a creer en él nuevamente. Era irónica la vida que se volvieran a encontrar cuando habían roto todo lazo que tenían. Elsa para él, se había convertido en una niña que creció y como todo niño que crece, deja de creer. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir un golpe brusco en su espalda, era Norte.

— ¿Aceptas la misión?

Jack levantó la mirada y notó que todos esperaban su respuesta, por lo que soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

— No aseguro nada.

Norte soltó una carcajada clásica mientras ponía sus manos en su panza regordeta. Estaba hecho.

— ¡Pues bien! Ya saben a dónde ir cada uno. Jack, tienes suerte, muchacho.

— ¿Ah? — Miró al hombre con una ceja alzada sin entender, aunque por su expresión sabía que no le iba a gustar a qué se refería.

— Irás con esa niña.

No.

No.

Y no.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de los cinco que estaban ahí, justo él? ¡O mejor! Que la traigan como a él en esa ocasión. Miró a todos de manera de súplica, no quería ir con ella. No quería verla hasta que fuera el momento.

— N-no puedo… Además, ella no cree en ninguno de nosotros, así que no nos verá.

Sandman se acercó al chico y realizó sus trucos de mímica con su arena para comunicarse.

_"Los ojos son ciegos, pero el corazón y el alma no" _

Jack no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas imágenes, era claro que cuando creías en algo que has visto muy difícil podías dejar de creerlo, simplemente tenía que quitarle la venda de los ojos a esa chica. Sería difícil, pero lo intentaría, solo para derrotar a Pitch.

— Iré… Pero no aseguro tampoco nada.

— Confiamos en ti, no tenemos de otra. — Dijo el Conejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Iré por ella de una vez. Más rápido mejor.

— ¿Hacia dónde vas? — Preguntó Jack mirando con curiosidad al Conejo, quién con un gesto de desagrado contestó.

— Iré con una princesa que de princesa no tiene nada…

Y con esto, hizo un agujero en el suelo para desaparecer e ir por la primera persona que ayudaría a esta guerra.

La primera parada para estos guardianes sería DunBroch.

* * *

Pueeeeeeeeeees bien, luego de pensarla mucho me animé a probar con este multicrossover, es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo y veremos como va, en sí, tengo ya planeada la historia, incluso el final, solo tengo que transcribir mis pensamientos a la computadora y publicarlo. Para los que no me conozca, me presento, ya llevo tiempo escribiendo fanfics, principalmente lo que era el género de Dramione de Harry Potter, pero por estudios y eso, tuve que dejarlos, incluso quería volver a tomarlos, pero la inspiración para ellos se fue... Espero que algún día regrese. Mientras, me centraré en este fanfic si es de su agrado. Aclaro, posiblemente lo publique en Tumblr y en en Wattpad, por si lo llegan a ver en esos lugares, ya luego les daré bien en dónde lo publiqué para los que desean leerme allá también.

Y pues, espero sus comentarios, si les gustó, si no les gustó, qué falló y todo eso :) Un saludo muy grande y nos leemos.~

K.B Ayami.


	2. Una princesa Valiente

Una princesa Valiente

Era verano, por lo que el clima estaba cálido y un poco sofocado en algunas zonas del valle, pero eso no la detenía en practicar con su arco tallado en una madera suave y preciosa. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo con eso, claro, en tan solo un día sería el gran evento que ha estado esperando desde hace tres años. El torneo de arquería. Aquella joven se encontraba muy emocionada, por lo que no desaprovechaba ningún momento libre que tenía para entrenar; como ahora, que se encontraba apuntando hacia una manzana colgada en un punto alto algo distante de ella, era fácil pero aun así estaba sumamente concentrada.

– Cinco…Cuatro… – Murmuró desde los arbustos apuntando hacia su objetivo mientras estiraba el hilo de su arco. – Tres… Dos…

Y se detuvo.

La manzana había caído sin que ella le diera con la fecha que estaba preparando, por lo que se levantó de manera brusca y se dirigió hacia ese lugar. No había visto ningún animal, así que debió haber sido alguien más. Caminó tratando de evitar tropezarse a cada paso que daba, puesto que en el lugar donde estaba era muy uniforme el suelo y era muy fácil de caerse con algo oculto entre el césped y el lodo. Al llegar dónde había caído la fruta se agachó para tomarla y se dio cuenta que en ella se encontraba clavada otra flecha, obviamente no era suya, así que la sacó de ahí y la miró con detenimiento hasta que sintió como le lanzaban a la parte de atrás de su cuello una pequeña roca. Volteó la mirada con el ceño fruncido para ver el causante de eso y soltó un pequeño chasquido al ver el culpable. Frente suyo estaba un joven más o menos de su altura, cabello castaño y despeinado con una sonrisa ladina mientras sostenía su arco de roble.

– Bueeeenas, princesa. – Saludó el joven mientras se acercaba a ella caminando de una manera un poco tosca a pesar de su complexión física.

– Ted… – Contestó un poco brusca la pelirroja mientras rodaba los ojos. – ¿Es que no tenías otra cosa mejor que hacer?

– Uh, estamos de mal humor, Mérida. – Soltó una risa burlona y se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirar a la chica. – Solo venía a ver qué estabas haciendo, tu madre me…

La chica alzó una mano en señal de que se detuviera, ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, su madre siempre, a pesar de que ya le daba más libertad con ciertos asuntos aun así mandaba a gente, como Ted, a que la vigilaran y no hiciera nada "tonto". Era realmente fastidioso cuando eso pasaba, pero en el fondo agradecía que fuera él a quién mandaban y no a otra persona.

– Ya lo sé. Pero no estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo practico. – Sonrió con orgullo antes de darle un mordisco a esa manzana que pretendía ser su objetivo.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Te veías tan concentrada que no quería interrumpirte. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se recargaba en un tronco cercano a él. – ¿Cómo vas con eso?

Terminó de comer el pedazo de manzana que tenía en la boca antes de contestar, en teoría iba bien, pero aún sentía que le faltaba algo más.

– Mejorando cada día. Tengo que seguir practicando todos los días, a cada minuto, cada segundo libre que tenga ¡Necesito ganar esa competencia! –Dijo esto con suma emoción y se podía notar en su tono de voz mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con un brillo en sus ojos.

– ¡Hey, hey! Tranquila, princesa. –Alzó las manos para intentar calmarla antes de continuar. – La competencia de este año será muy dura. Hay buenos arqueros.

Mérida movió la mano en señal de no importarle eso, podía tener a veces el ego un poco alto en cuanto al arco. Claro, ella aplicaba la frase de "Si te gusta y practicas, eres bueno."

– No es problema para mí, tengo confianza de que ganaré.

– ¿Segura? Escuché que esta vez hay un nuevo competidor. – Comentó Ted mirando su arco como si éste tuviera mucho interés.

– ¿Ah? –Mérida alzó una ceja. – No importa, sea quien sea, le ganaré.

Ted miró a la chica expectante y de poco a poco formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro la cual, Mérida respondió abriendo la boca y soltando la manzana que tenía en la mano para después, acercarse al chico con rapidez.

– No, no, no. – Movió las manos rápidamente así como la cabeza, se negaba a creer que el otro competidor fuera quién estaba pensando. – Dime por favor que no eres tú el otro competidor.

El castaño alzó una ceja sin quitar su risa que ahora estaba más amplia, incluso había elevado la barbilla para mostrarse altivo, sería la primera vez que él competiría contra ella. Su amiga. En ese momento se estaba esperando una reprendida.

– ¡No puedes participar! – Expresó un poco exaltada, no podía, más bien, no quería competir contra él. – ¡Ni siquiera sabes sobre arco! ¡Nunca te…! – Se detuvo al ver nuevamente la expresión del chico de suficiencia. Ahora recordó todas las veces que le pedía entrenar juntos, él siempre se negaba. Todo tenía sentido, quería darle la "sorpresa" de que sí sabía manejar el arco. – Eres…

Ted se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, acción que hizo que la pelirroja se sintiera más frustrada. Ella entrenando como loca mientras que él estaba tan tranquilo.

– No tendré compasión contigo. – Advirtió tratando de que se echara para atrás, pero al parecer eso no iba a pasar.

– Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, Mérida. – Dijo con mucha tranquilada mientras le daba a la espalda y empezaba a caminar, sin antes de mirarla de reojo y seguir hablando. – Anda, vamos. Es hora de tu merienda y si no vas…

– Ya sé, ya sé. Mi madre me regañará. – Soltó un pequeño chasquido por debajo antes de seguirlo por atrás rumbo al castillo.

El camino hacia el castillo fue en teoría largo y aburrido, ninguno de los dos se dirigía algunas palabras, salvo algunas veces, pero después se mantenían en completo silencio. Inclusive aunque fueran "amigos" era un poco complicado para ambos mantener una conversación de que no fuera una discusión. Aún recuerda cómo se conocieron. Ted se presentó a los reyes para estar a sus servicios. Y una tarde en dónde Mérida se encontraba asaltando la cocina se topó con el castaño. La pelirroja sonrió un poco divertida al recordar ese momento, fue demasiado gracioso la actitud de ambas.

– _Yo… Soy Mérida y vengo por una manzana._

– _Yo soy Ted… Y… hola._

Ted al mirar la expresión que puso la chica iba a preguntarle, pero justo en ese momento llegaron al castillo, por lo que se guardó la pregunta para otro momento que pasara lo mismo, aunque lo dudaba. Abrió las puertas para que entrara ella, quién con una mirada esperó a que él lo hiciera primero. Y así fue unos minutos de puras miradas para ver quién entraba primero, al final ganó el chico a pesar de Mérida. Se despidieron de manera torpe, como siempre. Moviendo la mano en forma de despedida y cada uno se fue al lado contrario del otro.

Mérida entró al castillo con cuidado, no quería en ese momento encontrarse con su madre puesto que ya se podía imaginar lo que le iba a decir.

– ¿_Hiciste…_?

– ¿…Tus deberes?

Eso mismo quería evitar. Apretó los labios con un poco de fuerza y dejó caer los hombros soltando un gran suspiro mostrándose cansada mientras se daba media vuelta para ver directamente a su madre.

– Sí, los hice. – Contestó con pesadez la pelirroja el cuál, su madre respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

– Bien, te dejaré por hoy descansar. Solo porque mañana es el gran día y tienes que estar preparada. – Agregó con el mismo tono de antes, la reina en el fondo se veía que estaba muy orgullosa de que su pequeña, o no tan pequeña, hija participara en el torneo de arquería contra grandes competidores.

Mérida sonrió de la misma manera que su madre, aunque un poco menos "formal", como ella decía y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue tumbarse a su cama como un costal de papas pesado, estaba totalmente exhausta por hoy y tenía que recuperar todas las energías para mañana. Les demostraría a todos lo que ella era capaz. Le daba igual el premio, solo quería ser reconocida como lo que es. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa emocionada mientras se removía en las sábanas de su cama.

– Mañana es el gran día… – Soltó un suspiro muy profundo antes de cerrar los ojos para poder descansar. – Ganaré… Lo sé. Y podré ser reconocida _de verdad…_

Y con esas últimas palabras cayó en los brazos de Morfeo por completo.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar su habitación y de poco a poco tocaron el rostro de la joven que se encontraba dormida como había caído anoche. Empezó a murmura un poco incómoda al sentir la luz sobre ella y trató de ocultarse de ella con una almohada, aunque ya estaba casi despierta y hubiera seguido de esa manera si no fuera por el golpe que estaba en la puerta y una voz que la llamó.

– ¡Mérida! ¡Despierta! ¡Te tienes que probar tu bello traje que mandé a confeccionar!

Mérida hizo un sonido cansado, no quería ponerse ese vestido. Lo más seguro es que era apretado e incómodo, como al anterior. Pero ni modo, tenía que aceptar las condiciones que le había puesto su madre para que pudiera participar en este torneo. Se levantó un poco brusca para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirle a su madre quién traía entre sus brazos un hermoso vestido color turquesa, casi parecido al anterior. La pelirroja hizo una mueca al ver la anchura de éste, esperaba poder entrar y respirar ya una vez puesto.

Y así empezó la tortura para ella, aunque fueron minutos parecieron horas mientras le trataban de poner el vestido, entre quejidos y reclamos de parte de ambos al fin pudo estar conforme su madre y bueno, ella prefirió no opinar. Solo estaba esperando a que empezara el evento.

Se podía escuchar el público hablar y gritar en los alrededores del campo de tiro, la gente se encontraba exaltada por el evento, los reyes estaban sonriendo con orgullo del éxito que parecía tener la competencia, los pequeños trillizos incluso jugaban alrededor mientras empezaba. Y Mérida, ella se encontraba preparándose mentalmente así como su arco. Diciéndose palabras de apoyo a sí misma.

– Vamos, Mérida. Tú puedes. Demuestra lo que eres capaz. – Repetía esto varias veces con los ojos cerrados hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

– ¿Nerviosa? – Preguntó Ted detrás suyo, quién tenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y no mostraba nada de nervios.

Mérida volteó y le correspondió de la misma manera asintiendo.

– Un poco, pero estoy bien.

Ted puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica para revolverle el cabello con cariño.

– Si pierdo, ojalá sea por ti.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras del chico, a veces podía ser demasiado amable que hacía que pasara eso. Murmuró un pequeño "Gracias" y desvió la mirada para dirigirse a su arco que estaba colgado.

– Deberías irte a preparar. En nada comienza esto.

El castaño asintió y se dispuso a irse, pero antes se acercó a la chica y con cuidado acarició el rostro de la joven mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce que provocó que la princesa se estremeciera y se sonrojara casi del mismo tono que su cabello.

– Suerte, su majestad. – Dijo estas palabras en un pequeño susurro solo lo suficiente alto para que ella lo escuchara y luego le dio la espalda para alejarse de ella dejando a Mérida sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Y qué pensamientos tenía. Ella nunca fue como las otras princesas que pensaban en encontrar a su príncipe ideal, de hecho, nunca pero nunca pensó en salir con una persona, hasta que conoció a Ted. Claro, no fue nada a primera vista, solo lo conoció y ya. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se había vuelto de alguna u otra manera cercanos, o eso es lo que parecía a veces. Principalmente por parte de él, quién de vez en cuando le dedicaba gesto de cariño como anteriormente y ella, bueno, solo se dedicaba a recibir y a agradecer. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Hacer lo mismo? No, ella no sabía sobre esos temas. Además, a Ted solo lo veía como un amigo y nada más. No podía imaginárselo de otra forma, por muy lamentable para ambos. Pero para ella, solo había un héroe en ese cuento y era quién en este momento tenía estos pensamientos y se iba a demostrar a sus padres, más preciso a su madre, lo que era capaz.

Caminó entre la multitud, todos los de su reino la apoyaban con muchos ánimos y eso la hacía sentir más confiada. Iba a ganar, eso tenía asegurado y no por ser la princesa, si no por lo que es ella. Mérida. Llegó a lado de los otros competidores y les echó un vistazo, había cinco en total y más ella, eran seis. Entre ellos estaba Ted, que era el único al que podía reconocer.

"_Bien, Mérida. Pudo ser peor." _Pensó la chica al ver a los demás. Tenía que concentrarse, así que repitió las mismas palabras de antes sin prestar atención a lo que su madre empezó a decir.

"_¡Bienvenidos al gran torneo de arquería! Este año nos honra tener la participación de grandes arqueros y claro, de nuestra princesa ¡Mérida…!"_

"_Como ya saben las reglas…"_

– Vamos Mérida, tú puedes.

"_¡Y para este año tenemos un gran premio a su elección, además de claro de…!"_

–Honor, orgullo… – Repitió Mérida en murmuros para ella misma.

"_¡Y que el gran torneo empiece!"_

Fueron estas palabras las que hicieron que se despertara de sus pensamientos y empezara a prestar atención al torneo. El primer participante tenía un traje que parecía hecho de piel de algún animal peludo que ni sabía si así era de robusto o bien, era a causa de tantas capas de ropa que tenía. El hombre carraspeó para que le pusieran atención y sacó su flecha mientras lo acomodaba en su arco de color oscuro, casi como negro.

Cerró un ojo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el blanco que se encontraba a varios metros de ellos, el público había silenciado sus gritos de euforia y ahora prestaba mucha atención al próximo movimiento del hombre.

_Uno._

_Dos…_

Mérida miraba atentamente, parecía demasiado confiado y seguro de que le atinaría y eso mismo creía ella hasta que…

_¡Casi! Pero ese casi dice que… Suerte para la próxima._

El hombro arrojó con fuerza su arco al suelo, se notaba demasiado enfadado puesto que su flecha ni a la orilla de la diana había acertado. Soltó un suspiro profundo. Uno menos, solo quedaba con ella cinco. Y uno de ellos era Ted. Ese era su más grande preocupación.

_¡Ahora! ¡El siguiente participante viene de las montañas de Norte! Esperemos que su "leyenda" de ser el más hábil en la arquería sea cierta…_

El siguiente participante era a diferencia del anterior, un hombre muy delgado y no traía demasiadas capas de ropa encima. Como lo hizo el anterior, preparó su arco y su flecha, parecía demasiado pesada y no comprendía cómo es que esa cosa podría llegar al blanco. Y efectivamente, como lo pensó, no llegó. Pero a diferencia del anterior esta flecha llegó más cercana al centro. Solo restaba que los demás fallaran para que él quedara.

–"_Vamos, Mérida. Tú puedes." – _Repitió constantemente. Solo dos participantes más y seguía ella.

–Si esos son los buenos, no quiero imaginarme los malos. – Susurró Ted en el oído de la pelirroja haciendo que ella diera un pequeño sobresalto a causa de eso, además de soltar una pequeña risa por el comentario.

Era cierto, no era tan buenos como ella creía que serían, es más la única persona que le tenía un poco de miedo sería la que estaba a lado suyo en ese momento, bueno... Él y...

– ¡Hey! Hola, "Princesa".

Mérida volteó frunciendo el ceño al escucha ese tono de voz. Sí, en efecto era ella. Annie, una chica castaña que siempre llevaba una trenza. Siempre que practicaba ella ganaba, siempre. Además de que también le presumía de sus logros. Era con la única en la que podía comportarse como una princesa y decirle que se callara. Algo que muchas veces no lograba.

– Annie... Eh, no sé qué haces aquí. Pero el campo de práctica es del otro lado. – Dijo Mérida fingiendo estar un poco confundida el cual, Annie respondió con una mirada evasiva mientras preparaba su arco.

– Ya veremos quién vuelve al campo de práctica. – Respondió Annie antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia el punto exacto para poder tirar la flecha. Claro, sin antes de dedicarle una sonrisa a la pelirroja de confianza e intimidación.

Sonrisa que funcionó, puesto que Mérida tuvo que mirar hacia el blanco para comprobar que fallara.

–"_¡Y hasta ahora, Annie queda en primer lugar! Aunque el lugar dónde cayó la flecha puede sacarla de ese primer lugar. _

Aun así, la castaña sonrió orgullosa de su lanzamiento, solo quedaban tres participantes y según ella, serían igual que los dos primeros. Pan comido. Se acercó a Mérida quien permanecía con un semblante tranquilo, no tenía que preocuparse. Ella lograría que su flecha cayera en el centro.

– Ahora es mi turno... – Susurró Ted nuevamente alejándose de ella para ir a su posición y prepararse. No sin antes de escuchar un "Suerte" de Mérida.

La pelirroja puso atención al chico, quería ver que tan bueno era en eso. Quizás solo estaba alardeando como siempre o quizás no. Pero ahora lo vería. No esperó demasiado para verlo, tan solo llegó a su lugar y preparó su flecha para que en unos segundos más la lanzara y dejara a Annie en el segundo puesto. Así de veloz había sido todo, que ni siquiera supo si gritar, aplaudir o qué. La flecha había dado justo en el centro. Ahora quedaba ella y otro más. Aquí se decidía quién quedaba en uno de los tres primeros lugares. Aunque solo el primero se llevaba el premio.

En cuanto a Annie, ella lanzó su arco al suelo y se retiró hacia otro lado más lejano sin perder de vista el torneo, se notaba molesta por eso y a la vez nerviosa como ella.

Ahora era su turno y tenía que demostrar lo buena que era en eso. Tenía que ganarle a Ted. Por mucho que fueran amigos, en ese torneo ahora eran rivales. No le iba a quitar el honor de demostrarles a todos que ella podía. Que no era solo una princesa. Cerró sus ojos para tomar un respiro mientras apuntaba con su arco la flecha hacia el blanco y repetía constantemente las palabras de siempre.

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tres._

Lanzó la flecha con los ojos cerrados, confiando que así saldría, pero tuvo que abrirlos cuando no escuchó nada, ni un murmullo de su madre. Abrió primero uno y luego otro para luego que una sonrisa amplia apareciera en su rostro. Le había ganado a Ted, no quedó en el centro, pero casi. Estaba a pocos centímetros del blanco y eso la ponía feliz. Solo quedaba uno, pero dudaba que le ganara. Por lo menos quitarle el primer lugar que llevaba al momento.

– _¡Vaya! Y como todos esperábamos, Mérida lleva la delantera. Solo queda nuestro último participante y veremos cuál será el desenlace de este gran torneo._

Mérida regresó con su andante hacia Ted, estaba ahora más feliz y tranquila que antes y más cuando le dedicó una mirada burlesca a la castaña quién soltó un chasquido y desvió la mirada. Ahora solo se dedicaría a ver al último participante quién por cierto, se había mantenido distante de todos. La pelirroja frunció el ceño notablemente al ver a aquella persona, poseía una armadura extraña. Una que nunca había visto antes, además parecía muy alto y tosco. ¿Cómo iba a poder ver con ese casco de metal? Pues su pregunta iba ser respondida cuando aquella persona lanzara la flecha. Grave error, su sonrisa había desaparecido al instante que aquel hombre misterioso lanzó la flecha. Incluso Ted había abierto más los ojos de sorpresa y Annie, bueno, ella no daba crédito a lo que había visto. Pues eso pasó.

– _¡Vaya! ¡Qué final más inesperado tenemos! ¡Annie ha sido eliminada automáticamente para dar paso a los siguientes lugares! En tercer lugar a nuestro muchacho, Ted. En segundo lugar a nuestra hermosa princesa Mérida y en tercer lugar a…_

– ¡No! – Exclamó Mérida aún pasmada, no podía haber perdido, no, tantos años en entrenamiento, tanto para esto. ¡La flecha era tan simple! ¿¡Por qué no le dio en el centro!?

Su madre carraspeó puesto que varios había volteado hacia la joven, una vez que todos lo hacían prosiguió con su discurso. Ella tampoco había creído ese final, pero bueno. Al fin y al cabo es una competencia y no podía darse el lujo de favoritismo y darle una segunda oportunidad. Por mucho que desee.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál quiere que sea su premio, hombre? – Preguntó la reina con un tono cordial y de gratitud por haber participado en su torneo.

Aquel hombre se reincorporó puesto que se había acercado a la reina para dar una leve inclinación y ahora contestar volteando la mirada hacia la pelirroja que se encontraba con una expresión de disgusto por haber perdido.

– Si me permite, quisiera una audiencia con la princesa.

Todos los de alrededor se quedaron estupefactos, principalmente Mérida y su madre quien preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Yo?

– ¿Ella? – La reina soltó un suspiro antes de continuar. – Bueno, si usted desea esa reunión como premio, adelante, señor.

Y así acabó el torneo. Mérida perdió, es parte de un premio, Ted se la pasó burlándose de ella a causa de eso, Annie andaba más insoportable que antes y su madre, bueno, digamos que ella la estaba "arreglando" para esa reunión importante. Aún ninguna de las dos podía comprende por qué había pedido eso en lugar de lo clásico, oro, armas, incluso un puesto dentro del castillo. Pero ya estaba, hecho, hecho está. Y ahora solo tenía que ir hacia allá y ver qué era lo que quería. Para Mérida no era muy agradable tener una conversación con el hombre quien le quitó su puesto de primer lugar. No, no era para nada lindo.

Con suma aburrición y fastidio se adentró a la sala, no sin antes de que su madre la volviera a tomar para hacerle unos últimos arreglos y repetirle lo que tenía que hacer y decir en caso de algunas situaciones posibles. Esperaba que el hombre se había aburrido y cambiado de opinión para no estar ahí, pero no fue así. Se encontraba de pie esperándola. Y con su armadura puesta. Esto sería más difícil de lo que ella pensó.

– Bueno, j-joven… S-señor, lo que sea. ¿Qué era lo que quería? – Preguntó la pelirroja un poco incómoda por la situación.

El hombre se recompuso y miró detrás de su armadura a la chica.

– La necesito, para que nos ayude a una batalla. – Así de simple y sencillo dijo aquel comentario que dejó atónita a la joven y con una expresión con la boca entreabierta y el ceño fruncido.

– Ah, sí… Lamento informarle que se equivocó de persona. Si gusta les puedo hablar a mis padres. Ellos estarán encantados de mandarles tropas y esas cosas para las guerras.

Aquella persona negó suavemente mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro del salón, de vez en cuando daba uno que otro salto pequeño, algo que se le hizo raro y chistoso a Mérida pero trató de disimular.

– No, no. La necesito. A usted. Para que participe en ella. –Dijo mirándola directamente y hablando despacio para que pudiera entender a qué se refería, pero ella no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

¿Cómo le pedía eso? ¿Es que no veía que no podía? Bueno, nunca había participado en una batalla, pero sabía que era algo peligroso y aunque le atrajera la adrenalina, sabía sus límites. Y ese era uno de ellos. Por lo que tuvo que negarle amablemente a esa persona su petición.

– Lo lamento mucho, señor. Pero… ¡Vaya que día! –Soltó un suspiro exaltado empezando a caminar de un lado a otro un poco eufórica. – Primero, entro durante mucho pero mucho tiempo para ganar esta competencia, luego de regaños y reclamos de mi madre como "Recuerda que no debes de dejar tus deberes, no olvides practicar y blablablá", luego uno de mis mejores amigos entra en la competencia cuando ni sabía que él sabía usar el arco. Luego de todo eso, quedé en segundo lugar y fui reclamada como premio. Me pides que participe en una guerra así como si me pidieras que fuéramos de paseo… ¿¡Qué más!? ¿Eh? – Volteó la mirada cansada de hablar y lo que vio la dejó más pasmada, el "hombre" se había quitado la armadura y ahora podía ver claramente que de hombre no tenía nada, por lo menos humano. Frente a ella estaba un conejo grande, demasiado y la miraba un poco aburrido esperando a su posible reacción. – Bien, ahora le agrego a que un conejo me pide estar en una batalla. ¿Es que se pelean por las zanahorias? – Preguntó un poco burlesca a lo que el Conejo se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

– Mérida, es un asunto serio. Necesitamos de tu ayuda.

– ¿Quiénes? – Preguntó con un poco de resignación, aunque aún no aceptaba participar en eso. Fuera lo que fuera.

– Todos nosotros.

Mérida volteó la mirada un poco ¿Por qué le habían pedido tal cosa? Tantos guerreros y justo ella. Aceptaba que podía vivir en el bosque, comer lo que había, entrenar, lo que fuera. Pero no participar en una guerra. O batalla, lo que fuera.

– Sé lo que piensas. Pero te diré una cosa. – Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar hablando, sabía cómo se sentía la joven, pero no era tiempo de andar de dramas y no aceptar. El tiempo era valioso. – Cuando uno le pide un favor a alguien, es porque sabe que puede. Ya solo es cuestión de la otra persona demostrarle que no estuvo equivocado.

La chica torció los labios, de verdad quería probar experiencias nuevas. Sentirse como lo que era. Probar su valentía. Pero había un gran problema. Su madre.

– No puedo… M-mi madre no me dejaría. –Dejó caer sus hombros abatida, sabía que si aceptaba, su madre la encerraría en su habitación. – De tan solo imaginarse de que voy a una guerra o batalla. Con suerte me dejaría salir a comer. L-lo lamento. Pero como dije, si gusta…

–No. – Interrumpió Bunny* – Esto es algo que tú sola debes decidir. Ya eres mayor, Mérida. Es tu decisión… Te daré todo este día para que lo recapacites. – Golpeó con su pata el suelo para aparecer un gran agujero que lo hizo que "desapareciera" al instante, dejando sola a la chica con sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos que duraron toda el día hasta la cena, esto era un poco complicado. Sí, podía demostrar lo que era capaz, sentirse libre. Dejarse de ser tratada como una princesa, puesto que sabía que si iba allá, la tratarían como un igual, nada de coronas, modales. Sería Mérida. Así que tomó una decisión. Le preguntaría a su madre, o más bien, le avisaría… O por lo menos trataría.

La cena, pasó tranquila y normal como siempre, uno que otro comentario de su padre, los regaños de su madre hacia sus pequeños hermanos, todo normal. O bueno, salvo ella que se mantenía un poco distante a su familia, en su mente estaba tratando de idear como tocar el tema de hace unas horas con el Conejo extraño, incluso se había imaginado en dónde le decía a su madre y se convertía en oso nuevamente para luego encerrarla en una torre y matarla de hambre. Bueno, cuando estaba nerviosa a veces podía pensar de más. No fue hasta que su padre notó que estaba muy callada y le preguntó:

– Hija mía ¿Te pasa algo? Has estado muy callada. – Y era cierto, normalmente en la cena le hacía uno que otro comentario acerca de su entrenamiento con el arco o bien, cómo pasó la tarde. Pero esta vez no.

Su madre que no se había percatado del silencio de su hija hasta que lo comentó su esposo, soltó una pequeña carcajada.

– De seguro sigues triste por el torneo, no te preocupes. Habrá otros.

Mérida soltó una risa incómoda, sentía cómo si la estuvieran presionando para que hablara. Y eso justo iba a hacer en ese momento. Si no era ahora, no sería nunca.

– Ah, madre… De eso te quería hablar.

– ¡Cierto, cierto! No nos has dicho que quería el hombre. – Exclamó la reina con fervor.

– Bueno, me preguntó sobre algo…

Y no pudo terminar, puesto que su madre había soltado un pequeño grito y aplaudió con mucho entusiasmo, algo que dejó a todos los de la mesa sorprendidos. Al darse cuenta de su actitud, carraspeó antes de hablar.

– ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que era algo así. Lo sospeché.

Mérida alzó una ceja y pestañó varias veces seguidas.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué piensas? –Preguntó con algo de temor. – Es algo que podría cambiar mi vida.

– Totalmente.

– Es como comenzar algo nuevo.

– Estoy de acuerdo. Es crecer.

– ¡Sí! ¡Crecer!

– Demostrar que ya no eres una niña.

– ¡Exactamente! – Se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a su madre y darle un gran abrazo. – ¡Lo sabía! ¿Entonces me dejarías?

Su madre le dio unas palmaditas a la espalda de su hija antes de seguir hablando. – Claro, adoro organizar bodas.

Pareció que le dio un tic a todos los presentes al escuchar la palabra "boda", incluso Mérida que pasó de eso a hacer una cara de asco de tan solo imaginarse casada con ese conejo extraño.

– ¡No, no! ¡No me pidió casamiento! – Se alejó de ella para darle la espalda, ya era momento, por lo que tomó un respiro antes de continuar. – Me pidió… Que participara en una batalla. – Cerró los ojos esperando el grito de su madre, pero al contrario de eso, escuchó una sonora carcajada, por lo que abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a los demás integrantes de su familia quienes, su padre estaba con la boca abierta con un muslo de pollo en la mano y sus hermanitos con un pan en cada mano y de igual manera, con la boca abierta, su madre era la única que reía como si hubiera contado un chiste.

– Oh, por favor, Mérida. No creo que te haya pedido eso. Es algo… Absurdo.

La chica miró un poco dolida a su madre antes de preguntarle algo respecto a eso. – ¿No crees que sea buena para que me ofrecieran eso?

La reina miró con un poco de consolación a su hija.

– Mérida, eres una princesa. Nunca fuiste entrenada para una batalla. No a tal manera.

– Pero si me escogieron debió ser por algo.

Elinor se levantó de su asiento con una mirada firme por la actitud que ella consideraba irresponsable de su hija.

–Ese caballero no es de aquí, claramente es una trampa. ¡Ni siquiera nos dijo de dónde viene! La respuesta es no.

Mérida soltó un chasquido, claro, no iba a decir que era un conejo. Eso lo único que provocaría sería un escándalo mayor. Estaba cansada de que su madre tomara sus decisiones nuevamente, quizás sí era una trampa o quizás no. Pero fuera lo que fuera, solo lo sabría si aceptaba. Así que esta sería su decisión que rompería el lazo que la unía con su madre en cuanto a no poder crecer como ella quería.

Y así fue, solo escribió tres cartas que las dejó con sus respectivos destinatarios, a su madre, a su padre y a Ted. Donde en todas decía lo mismo, pero el final diferente.

"_Madre, es tiempo que crezca y no puedo si te sigo preguntando qué hacer. Volveré, lo prometo."_

"_Padre, cuida a mamá. Que no me busquen por favor… Los quiero."_

"_Ted, si necesito algo sé que podré contar contigo. Cuando vuelva espero que me puedas decir lo que siempre me quieres decir pero nunca lo haces. Adiós. Cuida a mi familia."_

Sonrió con algo de tristeza, sabía qué hacía mal haciendo eso, pero era momento de tomar sus propias decisiones, demostraría ahora sí lo que era capaz. Ya no sería más una princesa, sería solo Mérida.

Acariciaba con cariño el lomo de Angus con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le susurraba pequeñas frases como "Es momento" "Demostraremos lo que somos capaces" hasta que llegó aquel conejo extraño como ella lo había bautizado.

– ¿Lista?

Mérida asintió un poco nerviosa tomando las riendas de su caballo y montarse en él con ayuda de eso.

– ¿Hacia dónde vamos a ir?

Bunny la miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa y levantó un poco la pata antes de contestar.

– Al polo Norte.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja sin entender. ¿Al polo norte? ¿Estaba loco? No tenía ropa para eso, además tardarían mucho en llegar ahí. Sin contar que cruzar el hielo, le daba un poco de miedo.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿Y cómo? ¿Sabes cuánto tardaremos?

Bunny terminó de dar el golpe en el suelo abriendo nuevamente un agujero pero un poco más grande para que entrara ella y el caballo.

– Le calculo que unos cinco minutos. – Y antes de que dijera algo, la tomó con un poco de fuerza para que entrara en el agujero, puesto que sabía que no se iba a meter en el.

Y así empezó el reclutamiento de los Elegidos, la primera fue aquella princesa que tenía que romper los lazos que le impedían crecer como debía, tenía que demostrar lo que ella era capaz y hacerle ver a su madre que no era una princesa nada más. Era una princesa valiente.

* * *

¡Al fin les traigo el nuevo capítulo! Lamento mucho haber tardado más de lo que esperaba, pero estaba en finales y cuando tenía tiempo libre me distraía con algunas cosas, pero no dejaba de escribir en ningún momento por lo menos una línea. Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios :) Me alegra mucho que no vaya tan mal en la historia.~ Yo sé que esperaban ver ya a Jack y a Elsa aquí, pero tendrá que esperar, primero daré la entrada a los otros personajes antes que a ellos dos, pero tranquilos. No es mucho. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.

Comentarios de no registradas:

Marina04: Sí, habrá otras parejas a parte de Jelsa. Normalmente no me gusta centrarme en un personaje, así que como habrás visto, tocaré a varios personajes y habrá otras parejas.

Otro aviso.

En twitter, unas chicas y yo estamos llevando a cabo un rol sobre este mundo de crossover, por si alguien está interesado en unirse, nos falta los personajes de Rise of the Guardians -excepto, Bunny, Jack y Tooth.- y los de Frozen -Excepto Elsa.- si alguien está interesado, me podría mandar un mensaje y les ayudaré a más o menos orientarse. Y otro aviso. Hay ask JELSA :D Para los que quieran hacer preguntas a estos dos. Los links se los dejo a continuación. No es necesario estar registradas para hacer una pregunta.

ask. fm / jackteresponde

ask . fm /SnowElsa_

¡Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero comentarios, tomatazos, observaciones en este!

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "La chica del cabello dorado."

PD. Si hay una falta, según lo revisé pero siempre se me puede pasar uno que otro.


End file.
